Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K9/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj IV. Glina i kryształ. Dnie biegły. Spokój wracał stopniowo do duszy Esmeraldy. Zbytek boleści jak zbytek rozkoszy zanadto jest gwałtownym, by mógł trwać długo. Serce ludzkie czas tylko jakiś wytrzymać zdoła u jednego krańca. Cyganka tyle już przecierpiała, że jej jedynie zdziwienie zostało. Z bezpieczeństwem zaświtała i nadzieja. Wygnaną była ze społeczeństwa, wyjętą z pod praw do życia, ale czuła niewyraźnie, że powrót do świata nie byłby może dla niej niepodobnym. Była jako umarła, posiadająca w odwodzie klucz od swego grobu. Widziała, jak jeden po drugim oddalały się od niej wszystkie te straszne obrazy, co ją tak długo męczyły. Wszystkie widma ohydne, Pierrat Torterue, Jakób Charmolue, zacierały się w jej umyśle, wszystkie co do jednego; mnich nawet przeklęty. A przytem, Phoebus żył; była tego pewną, widziała go na własne oczy. Zycie Phoebusa, to świat cały. Z szeregu wstrząśnień fatalnych, które w niej wszystko stargały i pokruszyły, jedne rzecz tylko znalazła w swej duszy nieobaloną, jedno uczucie nietknięte, miłość do kapitana. Bo też miłość jest jako drzewo : rośnie sama, głęboko zapuszcza korzenie w całe nasze jestestwo, i częstokroć nie przestaje zielenieć nawet na ruinach naszego serca. To się zresztą tłómaczy; trudniej daleko pojąć ten fakt, że im bardziej namiętność jest ślepą, tem wytrwałej się trzyma i krzewi, i że grunt jej wtedy jest najmocniejszym, gdy sama w sobie nie ma racy i bytu. Bez wątpienia, w myślach Esmeraldy o kapitanie wiele było goryczy. Okropna to rzecz zaiste, że i on także dał się był oszukać, że uwierzyć mógł w czyste niepodobieństwo, że sobie pozwolił wmówić, iż cios puginału padł nań z tej ręki, która-by gotowa była milion razy życie zań poświęcić. Ale ostatecznie, czyliżby się godziło mieć doń jaką z tego powodu żałość? nie samąż ona wyznała swą zbrodnię? nie uległaż, kobieta słaba, torturze? Winną wszystkiemu ona jedna była. Wypadało dać raczej powydzierać sobie paznogcie, niż wyrzec słowo podobne. Zresztą, byleby choć raz ujrzała Phoebusa, raz na kilka minut, wyraz jeden, jedno spojrzenie zdołałoby go z błędu wyprowadzić, do dawnych uczuć nakłonić. Ani o tem wątpiła. Biedziła się także nad wieloma rzeczami trudnemi do wytłumaczenia, nad przypadkową obecnością Phoebusa w chwili jej publicznej pokuty, nad młodą panią, w towarzystwie której znajdował się wtedy. Była to jego siostra najprawdopodobniej. Tłómaczenie najdowolniejsze z możebnych, lecz się niem zadawalniała, gdyż potrzebowała wierzyć, że Phoebus kochał ją zawsze, i ją jedynie. Bo czyliż nie był jej na to przysiągł? Czegóż chcieć mogła więcej, ona, istota tak prosta i dobroduszna? A w końcu, alboż w całej tej sprawie pozory nie mówiły raczej przeciwko niej, niż przeciwko niemu? Czekała więc. Żywiła nadzieję. Dodajmy, że kościół, rozległy ów kościół ze wszech stron ją otaczający, co ją ochraniał, co się nia zaopiekował, był również wszechwładzcą kojącym. Uroczyste linie jego architektury, religijna powaga i majestat przedmiotów, na które jeno dziewczyna spojrzała, myśli pobożne i pogodne, wydobywające się, że tak powiemy, z każdej kamiennej szpary świątyni, mimowiednie na nią wpływały. Miała katedra okrom tego odgłosy do tyla błogosławiące, do tyla wspaniałe, że uśmierzyć mogły najgłębsze cierpienia duszy tej chorej. Monotonny śpiew celebrantów, chóry wiernych odpowiadające intonacyom kapłanów, raz bezsłowne, niekiedy grzmiące, harmonijne drżenia szyb katedralnych, organy wybuchające dźwiękami stu trąb, trzy dzwonnice rozbrzmiewające jako roje ogromnych pszczół, cała ta kapela, ponad którą chwytała się jedna olbrzymia gamma, bez ustanku się podnosząca lub spadająca z wieży na tłumy i naodwrót, głuszyły w niej pamięć, wyobraźnię, boleść. Dzwonienie szczególniej ją kołysało. Był to jakby jeden potężny prąd magnetyczny, szerokiemi strugami lecący balsamy na jej dolegliwości. To też każde nowo-wschodzące słońce zastawało ją coraz spokojniejszą, swobodniej oddychającą, mniej bladą. W miarę, jak się wewnętrzne jej rany zasklepiały, twarz też zarazem odkwitała pięknem, bardziej jeno w sobie skupionem, poważniej i smętniej ocienionem. Odnajdywały się zarazem i niektóre strony dawnego charakteru, coś nawet z dawnej wesołości, to samo śliczniutkie ścięcie ust niezadowolonych, przywiązanie do Dżali, zamiłowanie śpiewu, wstydliwość. Z rana baczyła zawsze na to, by się ubierać w kątku celki, z obawy, iżby jaki mieszkaniec sąsiednich poddaszy nie ujrzał jej przez okienko celki. Ilekroć myśl o Phoebusie zostawiała jej chwilę wolnego czasu, cyganka myślała także niekiedy i o dzwonniku. Był to jedyny związek, jedyny stosunek, jedyna nić łączności, jaka jej jeszcze zostawała z ludźmi, z żyjącymi. Nieszczęśliwa! więcej jeszcze odgrodzoną była od świata, niż Quasimodo. Nie pojmowała nic a nic swego dziwnego przyjaciela, którego jej zesłał przypadek. Często wyrzucała sobie, że uczuciem wdzięczności oczu sobie zasłaniać nie mogła, ale rzeczywiście niepodobna jej było przyzwyczaić się całkowicie do biednego dzwonnika. Zanadto był potwornym. Gwizdałkę, którą od niego otrzymała, zostawiła na posadzce. Nie przeszkadzało to garbuskowi zjawiać się z początku od czasu do czasu. Ona ze swojej strony robiła co mogła, by się nie odwracać ze zbyt widocznym wstrętem, ilekroć nadchodził niosąc koszyk z żywnością i dzbanek z wodą; on jednak postrzegał zawsze najmniejszy ruch tego rodzaju, i zaraz się oddalał smutnie skurczony. Pewnego razu nadszedł w chwili, gdy dziewczę bawiło się z Dżali. Postał parę minut zamyślony nad miłą grupką kozy i cyganki, poczem wstrząsając swym łbem kudłatym i nieforemnym, powiedział: — Całe moje nieszczęście w tem, że zawiele jeszcze podobny jestem do człowieka. Wolałbym już być zwierzęciem zupełnem. Ona zmierzyła go wzrokiem zaciekawionym. Na spojrzenie to odpowiedział: — O wiem dobrze, dlaczego. — I odszedł. Innym razem zjawił się u drzwiczek celi (do której środka nie wchodził nigdy), podczas gdy Esmeralda śpiewała starą balladę hiszpańską, której nie rozumiała ani jednego wyrazu, ale która wraziła się w jej ucho i pamięć od najpierwszej młodości, kiedy śpiewem tyra do snu ją kołysano. Na widok szkaradnej postaci nachodzącej ją z nienacka w samym środku piosenki, młode dziewczę urwało z mimowolnym giestem przestrachu. Biedny dzwonnik złożył z wyrazem błagalnym grube bezkształtne swe dłonie. — O, zaklinam cię! — wołał boleśnie — śpiewaj dalej i nie wypędzaj mię! Nie chciała go zmartwić, i cała drżąca, wróciła do swej ballady. Stopniowo jednak pierwsze wrażenie znikało, a dziewczyna dała się wkrótce unieść wpływowi nuty tęsknej i szerokiej, i śpiewała ze zwykłem ożywieniem i swobodą. Quasimodo stał ciągle ze złożonemi jak do modlitwy rękami, skupiony na uwadze, oddychający zaledwie, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w roziskrzone źrenice cyganki. Możnaby było powiedzieć, że z oczu jej pieśń słyszał. Kiedy indziej znowu podchodził ku niej z wyrazem nieśmiałości, z zakłopotaniem niezmiernem. — Proszę pani — powiadał z wysiłkiem — mam ci coś do powiedzenia. — Ana znak dziewczyny że go słucha, zaczynał wzdychać, ruszał wargami, zdawał się być gotowym do mówienia, poczem raz jeszcze spojrzawszy na nią, czynił wzbraniający giest głową, i odchodził krokiem chwiejnym, z czołem w dłoniach ukrytem, zostawiając dziewczynę w osłupieniu. W liczbie figur dziwacznych wykutych w murze, zjedna szczególniej zostawał w zażyłości blizkiej; zdawał się nawet wymieniać z nią niekiedy spojrzenia braterskie. Jednego razu posłyszała cyganka, jak się do posągu odezwał: — O! czemuż nie jestem jak ty z kamienia! Nareszcie, pewnego dnia z rana, Esmeralda postąpiwszy na krawędź dachu, przyglądała się placowi po nad ostrym szczytem Świętego Jana-Okrąglaka. Quasimodo znajdował się tuż, zaraz za nią. Umyślnie wybierał takie dla siebie pozycye, by o ile można nie narażać młodej dziewczyny na przykre z sobą spotkanie. Nagle cyganka drgnęła, łza i błyskawica trysły jej jednocześnie z oczu, uklękła na samym skraju dachu, i wyciągnąwszy jakby w ciężkiem utrapieniu ręce w stronę placu, zawołała: — Phoebus! — Głos jej drżał, jak do pęknięcia naciągniona struna — Phoebus! mej Phoebus! — wołała — tul chodź tu! słówko, jedno tylko słówko ! na pamięć matki! Phoebusie! — Twarz jej, ruchy, cała jej postać miały rozdzierający wyraz rozbitka, który z tonącej swej łodzi posyła błagalne znaki trwogi i rozpaczy wesołemu statkowi, szybującemu w dali na widnokręgu pod jasnem promieniem słońca. Quasimodo wychylił się ku placowi, i ujrzał, że przedmiotem czułej tej i uniesionej prośby był młody mężczyzna, rycerz, piękny jeździec, cały błyszczący od strojów i broni, paradujący konno w głębi placu i salutujący puszastym swym kołpakiem piękną panie uśmiechającą się doń z balkonu. Samo się rozumie, że kawaler nie posłyszał ani jednego słówka z wołań nieszczęśliwej; zanadto był oddalony. Ale głuchy natomiast, on słyszał dobrze. Głębokie westchnienie pierś mu wzdęło; odwrócił się: serce jego przepełniło się wszystkiemi łzami, którym na zewnątrz wydobywać się nie pozwalał; konwulsyjnie wykrzywionemi pięściami za głowę się porwał, a gdy je odjął, garści miał pełne włosów ryżych. Cyganka nie zwracała nań najmniejszej uwagi. Nieborak, zgrzytając zębami, powtarzał z cicha: — Przekleństwo! więc to takim być trzeba! dość jest błyszczeć i promienie się z wierzchu? Ona tymczasem klęczała ciągle, wołając z siłą i wzruszeniem nadzwyczajnem: — Ach, oto zsiada z konia!... Wejdzie zaraz do tego domu,.. Phoebusie!... Nie słyszy mię!... Phoebusie!... O jakże złośliwą jest ta kobieta, że mówi doń razem ze mną!... Phoebusie, Phoebusie! Głuchy patrzał na nią. Rozumiał te rzucania się. Oko biednego dzwonnika zapłynęło łzami, lecz ani jednej spłynąć nie pozwolił. Naraz pociągnął zlekka dziewczynę za rąbek rękawa. Odwróciła się. On przybrał postawę spokojną i rzekł do niej: — Czy chcesz, żebym go przyprowadził? Dziewczyna krzyknęła z radości. — Ach, idź! pędź! czemprędzej! wiesz, ten kapitan! kapitan ten! przyprowadź mi go! kochać cię będę! Obejmowała jego kolana. On nie mógł się wstrzymać od smutnego kiwnięcia głową. — Pójdę ci go przyprowadzić — rzekł głosem słabym. Odwrócił czem prędzej twarz i szybkim krokiem rzucił się ku schodom. Zachodził się od łkania. Gdy przybył na Plac, ujrzał już tylko bogato ubranego konia, uwiązanego przy bramie mieszkania Gondelaurier; kapitana nie było; tylko co wszedł. Podniósł wzrok ku dachowi katedry. Esmeralda znajdowała się wciąż na tem samem miejscu, w tej samej postawie. Posłał jej smutny znak głową; poczem oparł się o jeden z węgłów domu Gondelaurier, postanowiwszy czekać, dopóki kapitan nie wyjdzie. W mieszkaniu Gondelaurier był to jeden z owych dni galowych, które poprzedzają zwykłe wesele. Quasimodo widział wielką ilość osób wchodzących, i ani jednej wychodzącej. Od czasu do czasu poglądał na dach katedry; cyganka, równie jak on, nie ruszała się. Z domu wybiegł koniuszy, odwiązał konia i poprowadził do stajni dworku. Dzień cały minął w ten sposób. Quasimodo u węgła, Esmeralda na dachu, Phoebus bez wątpienia u stóp Lilijki. Nadeszła i noc w końcu; noc bezksiężycowa, noc ciemna. Quasimodo daremnie już wytężał wzrok ku Esmeraldzie; z początku spostrzegał jeszcze, jakby obłoczek białawy na tle szarem; później nic a nic. Wszystko się zatarło; wszystko się stało czarnem. Widział, jak od góry do dołu frontu mieszkania Gondelaurier zapalały się okna światłami rzęsistemi; widział, jak się oświetlały jedne po drugich inne okna placu; widział poźniej, jak w tych samych oknach światła pogasły co do jednego, gdyż przez calutki wieczór pozostał na swojej placówce. Rycerz jednak nie wychodził. Gdy ostatni przechodnie z placu znikli, gdy już na najwyższych piętrach światełka pogaszono, Quasimodo pozostał najzupełniej samotnym, w najzupełniejszym mroku. Nie było wówczas jeszcze latarń przed katedrą Najświętszej Panny. Okna jednak mieszkania Gondelaurier pozostały oświetlone nawet po północy. Quasimodo, nieruchomy i czujny, śledził na różnokolorowych ich szybach migotanie tysiącznych cieni żywych i skaczących. Gdyby nie był głuchym, mógł-by był słyszeć zarazem, że w miarę jak gasł rumor zasypiającego Paryża, odgłos uczty, śmiechów i muzyki coraz żywiej i mocniej wydobywał się z wnętrza domu Gondelaurier. Około godziny pierwszej po północy goście poczęli się rozchodzić. Ukryty w ciemnościach Quasimodo uważnie przyglądał się każdej postaci przechodzącej pod krużgankiem oświetlonym pochodnią. W żadnej nie dostrzegł kapitana. Nurzał się w myślach smutnych; niekiedy odwracał się ku górze, jak człowiek potrzebujący odetchnąć świeżem powietrzem, lub ziewający z nudów. Duże czarne płachty obłoków, ciężkie, podarte, popękane, zwieszały się ku niemu jako żałobne kiry pod gwiazdzistem sklepieniem niebios. Wyglądały jak ogromne pajęczyny, rozciągnięte śród przestworzy podniebnych. W jednej z takich chwil właśnie, ujrzał jak się naraz z cicha i tajemniczo otwarły drzwi szklanne balkonu, którego ogrodzenie kamienne rysowało się mu nad głową. Dały one przejście dwom osobom, po czem się wraz bez najmniejszego hałasu przymknęły. Jedna z postaci była męzką, druga niewieścią. Nie bez trudu rozpoznać zdołał Quasimodo w mężczyźnie pięknego kapitana, w niewieście młodą panią, którą widział był tego rana, gdy uprzejmie witała rycerza z wysokości tego samego balkonu. Na placu było zupełnie ciemno, a podwójna karmazynowa opona, zesunąwszy się natychmiast za przymykającemi się podwojami, niewiele przepuszczała światła z wnętrza pokojów na balkon. O ile o tem sądzić mógł nasz głuchy, który z rozmowy dwojga młodych łudzi ani jednej syllaby nie słyszał, rycerz i piękna pani oddały się wraz słodkiemu, najczulszemu sam-na-sam. Młode dziewczę pozwoliło, zdaje się, wojakowi objąć swą kibić, i słabo się opierało natarczywemu jego całusowi. Quasimodo przytomnym był na dole tej scenie, tem powabniejszej dla oka, że bynajmniej nie dla widzów przeznaczonej. Przypatrywał się temu szczęściu, jego zachwytowi, z goryczą i cierpkością. Bądź co bądź, „Przyrodzenia łańcuch złoty” nie był niemym w złamanej tej istocie, a serce dzwonnika, acz ukryte pod piersią wydętą i pokręconą, bynajmniej się przez to nie wzbraniało bić goręcej i żywiej. Więc myślał nad nędzną okruszyną doli, jaką mu w dziale Opatrzność wyznaczyła ; myślał nad tem, jak to kobieta, miłość, rozkosz, wiecznie mu tylko przed oczyma mijały, i jak wypadnie do końca zapewne patrzeć zdala na szczęście drugich, samemu się doń nie dotknąwszy. Ale co mu najboleśniej w tem widowisku duszę rozdzierało, dorzucając oburzenie do żalu, to myśl o cierpieniach cyganki, gdyby coś podobnego ujrzeć mogła. Noc jednak była bardzo ciemną, a Esmeralda, choćby nawet pozostała była na swojem miejscu (o czem nie wątpił), znajdowała się jeszcze ztąd zbyt daleko ; on sam z tego tu miejsca zaledwie wyróżniał postacie zakochanych od zamrocznych figur otoczenia. To go pocieszało. Schadzka tymczasem stawała się coraz bardziej ożywioną. Młoda kobieta zdawała się błagać rycerza, by raczył poprzestać już na tem. Z tego wszytkiego Quasimodo dostrzegał tylko piękne rączki załamane, uśmiechy zmieszane ze łzami, spojrzenia dziewczęcia ku gwiazdom skierowane, i rozżarzone nad nią oczy kapitana. Na szczęście — młoda bowiem pani bardzo już tylko słabo walczyła — drzwi balkonu otworzyły się raptem, i ukazała się w nich niewiasta sędziwa. Niewiniątko zmieszało się widocznie, rycerz zawiesiście splunął z balkonu, i wszyscy troje weszli do pokoju. Niebawem pod bramą rozległ się stuk kopyt końskich, i wspaniały rycerz, owinięty w opończę nocną, przemknął szybko przed oczami Quasimoda. Dzwonnik pozwolił mu zakręcić za róg uliczny, poczem puścił się za nim ze zwinnością małpy, wołając: — Hej, rotmistrzu! Rotmistrz się zatrzymał. — Czego ono chce to huncwoctwo? — rzekł oglądając w ciemności gatunek owej figury, rozpłatanej i skaczącej ku niemu zygzakiem kulawym. Quasimodo dopadł tymczasem do jeźdźca i śmiało chwycił konia za cugle. — Jedź za mną, rotmistrzu; chce tu ktoś pomówić z waszą miłością. — Do kroćset buntów sobaczych! — zgrzytnął Phoebus — a toż mi kudłate ścierwo jakieś, które podobno i widziałem już gdzieś... Hola! mości panie, będziesz-no łaskaw puścić cugle koniowi? — Kapitanie, czy nie pytasz, kto taki? — Powiadam ci, puść cugle koniowi! — wrzasnął Phoebus zniecierpliwiony.— Co mu przyszło do głowy, łajdakowi temu! wierzchowca za nozdrza mi chwyta! Bierzesz może konia za szubienicę? Quasimodo nie tylko że nie puszczał cugli, lecz się zabierał zawrócić konia w tył. Nie mogąc zaś wytłómaczyć sobie oporu kapitana, pośpieszył powiedzieć: — Żywo, mości rotmistrzu, czeka na ciebie kobieta. I dodał z wysiłkiem: — Kobieta, która cię kocha. — Ot dureń! — zawołał kapitan — zdaje mu się, żem obowiązany łazić do wszystkich kobiet, które mię kochają! lub które to mówią... A jeżeli, mordo ty obrzydliwa, panienka do ciebie podobna?... Powiedz tej, co cię przysłała, że się żenię, i niech idzie do djabła! — Słuchaj-no, mości kapitanie! — rzekł Quasimodo, pewny że jednem słowem wahanie się rotmistrza przezwycięży. —- Jedź wielmożny pan za mną! To ta cyganka, co wiesz! Słowo to rzeczywiście wielkie na Phoebusie wywarło wrażenie, ale nie to, na które liczył głuchy. Przypominamy sobie zapewne, że dzielny nasz wojak usunął się był wraz z Lilią na parę minut przed chwilą, w której Quasimodo wyrwał skazaną z rąk mistrza Charmolue. Od tego czasu we wszystkich swych odwiedzinach państwa Gondelaurier kapitan się strzegł wzmianki o tej dziewczynie, której wspomnienie bądź co bądź ciężkiem mu było; ze swojej zaś strony Lilia nie uważała za taktowne mówić mu, że cyganka żyje. Phoebus sądził więc, że biedna jego Similar oddawna już, od dwóch, od trzech może miesięcy Bogu ducha oddała. Zważmy obok tego, że rotmistrzowi noc wydała się ciemniejszą niż kiedykolwiek, że szczególny ten napastnik-posłaniec twarz miał nadnaturalnie brzydką, a głos grobowy, że dobrze już było z północka, że ulice zalegały pustką niemniejszą od tej, śród której przyczepił się doń mnich kłótliwy, i że koń jego parskał na widok Quasimoda. — Cyganka! — krzyknął przerażony niemal — to waść, mistrzu, nie z tego jak widzę świata... I dłoń położył na rękojeści swego bułata. — Prędzej! prędzej! — wołał głuchy, starając się konia za sobą skierować — tędy właśnie. Phoebus rżnął go co siły obcasem w pierś samą. Oko Quasimoda zaiskrzyło. Uczynił ruch, jakby się rzucić miał na kapitana. Ale się prostując rzekł tylko: — O, masz waszmość szczęście, że cię ktoś kocha. Położył nacisk na ktoś, i puszczając cugle, syknął: — Zmykaj-że mi teraz waść! Phoebus spiął konia ostrogami, zakląwszy siarczyście. Quasimodo stracił go wraz z oka w ciemnościach ulicy. — Na to nie przystać! — powiedział z cicha garbusek biedny — nie przystać na to!! Powrócił do Notre-Dame, zapalił lampkę, i wszedł po schodach na górę. Jako i myślał, cygankę zastał na tem samem miejscu. Biegła ku niemu, skoro go tylko zdala zoczyła. — Sam jeden! — krzyknęła boleśnie, załamując piękne rączęta. — Nie mogłem go odszukać — wycedził chłodno Quasimodo. — Potrzeba było noc całą czekać — odparła z uniesieniem. Głuchy spostrzegł giest i wyrzut zrozumiał. — Dopilnuję go lepiej inną razą — powiedział zwieszając głowę. — Idź precz! — rzekła doń. Odszedł. Widział, że wcale nie była zeń zadowoloną. Wolał jednak być złajanym, niż ją zasmucić. Wszystek ból przy sobie zatrzymał. Od tej pory nie pokazywał się już cygance. Przestał zachodzić do jej celki. Kiedy niekiedy tylko, twarz jego melancholijnie zapatrzoną w dziewczynę można było dostrzedz przelotnie na szczycie to tej, to tamtej wieży katedralnej. Ale znikał natychmiast, gdy się z wzrokiem jej spotkał. Należy wyznać, że ją nie wiele smuciła dobrowolna ta wstrzemięźliwość biednego garbuska. W głębi duszy wdzięczną mu nawet za nią była. A i Quasimodo zresztą żadnego już nie miał w tej mierze złudzenia. Nie widziała go odtąd, ale czuła do koła obecność jakby jakiego ducha opiekuńczego. Koszyk z żywnością zabierała co wieczór ręka niewidzialna, by go odnowić na dzień następny. Któregoś poranku znalazła na oknie klatkę z ptaszkami. Tuż nad jej celką znajdowała się rzeźba, która ją nieraz strachu nabawiała. Zdradziła się z tem była parę razy wobec Quasimoda. Pewnego poranku (widoczną jest rzeczą, że wszystko to dziać się musiało chyba w nocy) nie ujrzała już kamiennego straszydła; zgruchotano je. Ten co się wdarł aż do tej rzeźby, życie swe zawieszał na włosku. Niekiedy wieczorem, głos ukryty pod dachem dzwonnicy śpiewał jak dla uśpienia dziewczęcia, pieśni dziwnie smutne i tęskne. Były to wiersze bez rymów, takie właśnie jakie głuchy tworzyć może: Na twarz, dziewczyno, nie patrzaj Ale do serca, do duszy zajrzyj. W sercu pięknego młodziana mieszka niekiedy szpetność. Są serca ludzkie, w których miłość nie długo gości. Jodłowe drzewa nie piękne, Stokroć piękniejsza topola, Ale w zimie liści nie tracą. Lecz po cóż mówię i komu? Szkoda że żyje co brzydkie. Piękno się w pięknie tylko rozkocha, Od Grudnia Kwiecień twarz swą odwraca. Piękno jest doskonałe, Wszechwładnem jest piękno. Piękno jedyną jest rzeczą, której nie spotkasz w połowie. Kruk tylko we dnie lata; Sowa lata tylko nocą; Łabędź i w nocy i we dnie. Pewnego rana, budząc się, ujrzała na okienku dwa wazony pełne kwiatów. Jeden był kryształowy, bardzo ładny i błyszczący, ale nadpęknięty. Wyciekła z niego nalana doń woda, a kwiaty w nim się znajdujące zaczynały już więdnąć. Drugi był prostym garnkiem glinianym, pospolitym i niekształtnym, ale szczelnie wody swej pilnującym; kwiaty w nim były świeżutkie i rumiane. Z umysłu czy nie, Esmeralda wzięła równiankę zwiędłą i cały dzień nosiła ją na piersi. Dnia tego nie słyszała głosu śpiewającego z wieży. Obeszło to ją niewiele. Dnie swe przywykła już pędzić samotnie, na pieszczotach z Dżali, na bacznem śledzeniu i przyglądaniu się bramie mieszkania Gondelaurier, na cichych rozmowach z sobą o Phoebusie, i na rzucaniu gałeczek z chleba jaskółkom. Zresztą, wkrótce przestała już całkowicie widywać, przestała słyszeć Quasimoda. Biedny dzwonnik znikł zdawało się bez śladu z katedry. Pewnej przecież nocy, gdy zasnąć nie mogła i myślała o pięknym swoim rotmistrzu, słyszeć się dało w pobliżu jej celki westchnienie ciężkie. Przelękniona, podniosła się z posłania i ujrzała przy świetle księżyca jakaś massę bezkształtną rozciągniętą w poprzek jej drzwi, na ziemi. Był to Quasimodo: spał tak na gołych kamieniach.